


We're All Adults

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [12]
Category: Supernatural AU, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: jensen x reader
Series: House Mates [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413100
Kudos: 22





	We're All Adults

_On the way home, Nicky was much quieter, the day having worn him out. You’d gotten a lot of sun, but thankfully didn’t burn. “I had fun today.” You smiled over at Jensen. “It was nice the families getting to spend time together.”  
_

_“We’re a family?” He smirked, loving how you blushed.  
_

_Looking away, you shrugged slightly. “Whatever the three of us are, I like it.” You told him._

* * *

JJ hadn’t gone with you to the waterpark because her and Dan had someone’s birthday to celebrate. So, you had spoken to her after work the day before you’d gone. She told you that she’d come up with something and get back to you.

It was just about ten minutes after you’d kissed Jensen goodbye when she called. “Hey, Dan.” You smiled as you shut your front door.

“ _Hey, so I’ve worked everything out_.” You could hear the smile in her voice. “ _We’ll all head over to Gen’s house mid morning, tire the kids out, and then while the youngest ones nap, the boys can run around out back. We’ll have lunch delivered, and then we’ll take the kids out to one of those kid’s hands on museums. After that, we’ll head back to my house, where the girls will get their nails done, hair done, and then a nice dinner. How’s that sound?_ ”

You chuckled lightly to yourself. “Wow.” You started. “When I thought about doing something, I had no idea it’d be like that. That sounds amazing, Dan, but I’m on a budget. I’d like to help pay, and that sounds way more than I can afford.”

“ _Don’t worry about it. It’s all been taken care of_.”

“ _Really_ , I don’t want you paying for me..us.” You sighed, adding in Nicky.

She laughed. “I didn’t. _Jensen_ did.” Dan told you. “He just dropped off his card and told me to use it for our day.”

You were in shock. “I’m going to kill him.” You said playfully. “He’s lucky I can’t call him on a damn plane.”

“ _He’s not on a plane yet… He left your house early to bring me his card and see JJ. He knew that you’d tell him no if he mentioned it._ ” She explained. “ _I think he’s pretty happy about us being friendly, to be honest, and wants to encourage that_.”

Moving to the kitchen to get a drink, you nodded to yourself. “Yeah, that was probably on me.” You admitted with a slight chuckle. “I was worried you and Gen wouldn’t like me.”

“ _Because you dated Jared and have the hots for Jen? Although, I should say you’re dating now._ ” She was extremely amused, picturing you blushing. “ _Don’t worry about it, Y/N. We’re all adults, Nicky is great, and JJ adores you. We’ll see you Wednesday morning at Gen’s._ ”

After you’d hung up, you were almost confused, but shook it off. Jensen would be calling you when he landed, so you’d tease him then.

* * *

You were drying your hair when your phone rang with Jensen’s ring tone. “Hey.” You smiled.

“ _Hey, beautiful. We are here, safe and sound. A bit tired, but we were out all day._ ” He chuckled.

“That we were.” You agreed, sitting on the side of your bed. “So, what’s this I hear about you giving Dan your credit card for this girl’s day or something?” You teased him.

He chuckled. “ _I’m glad you guys get along, and I knew you wanted to do something with JJ. Thought this worked out best. I get to pamper you, you get treated like a queen, and I won’t ever be that guy stuck between his ex-wife and his girlfriend because they’re at each other’s throats_.”

You laughed. “Suck up.”

“ _Is it working?_ ” 

“You don’t have to suck up, I hope you know.” You pointed out.

“ _But, what if I want to?_ ”

You made a face of confusion. “Why would you want to suck up?”

Jensen’s grin could be heard. “ _You’ll see when I get home. Call me Wednesday night when you get home. I wanna hear all about it. And I **fully** expect pictures_!”

“Yes, sir!” You laughed. “Get some rest, babe.” You said softly.

“ _Yes, ma’am!_ ” He teased right back. “ _I love you_.”

“I love you, too.” You said happily.

* * *

Once he’d hung up with you, he slipped his phone in his pocket and yawned. He wasn’t lying when he said he was tired. “So, you and Y/N are getting pretty serious, huh?” Jared asked, nudging him with his elbow.

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded, grinning.

“I figured that when Gen was all excited about the pampering day.” He laughed. “Careful, or this will happen all the time. You know what happens then, right?’ Jared smirked.

Looking over, Jensen shook his head. “I pay for her to get pampered more?”

Jared shook his head. “Y/N has dated me, so Gen can go to her for advice, or to vent. Y/N is now dating you. She can go to Dan for the same.” He started. “Fine, that’s cool. They can rely on each other.” Jensen nodded, agreeing with that. “If they get super close- if we piss one off, we’ll both be in the doghouse. With two women. Y/N will slap me upside the head and Gen will do what Gen does. Y/N can make you sleep on the couch, and then you’d also deal with a pissed Dan.”

“Oh, shit.” He breathed. “Had not thought about that.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t sleep in her room anyway.”

Jared’s eyebrows went up. “That…doesn’t sound like the Y/N I remember.” He mused.

“I’m not sure I want to even ask what you mean by _that_.” He shot back.

“No! No, nothing bad.” He chuckled. “Y/N was always physical. She loved holding hands, making out, things like that. After we started sleeping together, it wasn’t a now and then thing.”

Jensen wasn’t sure how he felt about getting advice like this about you from Jared. It was just weird. “I’m happy with how things are going. I don’t want to rush anything.”

Things were quiet for a moment before Jared looked at his best friend seriously. “You’re in love with her, aren’t you? I mean head over heels, get down on one knee in love.” He asked, watching Jensen’s face while he waited for an answer.


End file.
